Nocturn
Nocturn'Credited as "Nocturn" in "Frightmare" is the ghost of Sleep and dreaming. He commands an army of Sleepwalkers to do his bidding. History In "Frightmare," Nocturn and his army of Sleepwalkers made the entire citizenry of Amity Park fall into a deep slumber, slipping a metal helmet on each person's head to keep them asleep. He made a hideout in the local mattress factory near the harbor of Amity Park, with a giant antenna on top to absorb the dream energy from the city. Danny Phantom defeated him in his dream with the help of Tucker, Sam, and Jazz. Nocturn makes another appearance in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." Seen only in a few frames, he is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny save the Earth. Appearance Even when weakened Nocturn is a very tall ghost, clearly over 7 ft, (although he can grow and shrink at will), his body looks like the night sky, bright black with shining dots in it like stars. His head is an oval shape with a point at the bottom, he has two curved purple goat like horns on the side of his head, his eyes are red and he has a slightly curved hair line scar along the side of his face, going through his right eye. His fangs are pointed like Vlad's, he also has a small goatee; and for legs, he has tentacles, similar to an octopus. Personality Nocturn desires to be the most powerful ghost in the world (similar to other ghosts in ''Danny Phantom), using dream energy to get power. Possessing a somewhat mysterious yet debonair air in many respects. Powers and Abilities *Intangibility, Invisibility, and '''Flight: Standard ghost power. *'Sleep Manipulation': Nocturn, as the "ghost" of sleep, can control people's sleep and dreams, giving him complete dominance over the slumber of others. **'Dream Energy Absorption': He can drain the dream energy from humans to make himself more powerful. He refers to this as "harvesting," believing the term "stealing" to be too ugly. **'Omniscience of Dreams': He knows what everyone dreams of or has dreamed of. **'Sleep Inducement': Nocturn is able to send people to sleep, by expelling a sort of blue light or mist from his hands. *'Summoning': Nocturn can summon an unlimited number of his minions, the Sleepwalkers. *'Teleportation': He was seen teleporting over short to large distances, and appearing from nowhere. *'Regeneration': Due to his amorphous physiology, he can regenerate his body whenever he is injured. During his first battle with Danny, Nocturn was frozen and shattered to pieces, but he just regenerated from the air. *'Ghost Ray': He can fire spheres and waves of ecto-energy. *'Size Changing': The more dream energy he absorbs, the larger he gets. *'Supernatural strength': Even when weakened, he was nearly strong as Danny. *'Pyrokinesis': He can turn his ecto-energy into green flames. Weaknesses Nocturn's power level depends on his access to dream energy. With a large amount of it, he is all-powerful, but without it, his power is reduced to nothing. Sightings Quotes *"I am Nocturn, the ghost of sleep, and what I want, I already have. Your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town." *"Stealing is such an ugly word, I prefer the term 'harvest' for energy." *"Sleepwalkers, form!" *"Really? I believe this is where I say: dream on." Trivia *In some aspects, he resembles the Sandman, as the Sandman puts people to sleep and sprinkles sand on their eyes, yet Nocturn puts them to sleep and puts a helmet on their heads instead. *Like Clockwork, Nocturn has a scar on the left side of his face. *Nocturn (derived from the Latin "nocturnus," meaning "of the night") refers to works of art involving night (usually a piano composition). The word has been used as a name for villains and creepy/questionable places in several other works of fiction. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:One-shot antagonists